The Beginning
by kaycee1688
Summary: Harui's past is catching up with her and she isn't sure what is going to happen or if she can handle it.
1. Chapter 1

I sit here and write this in the hopes that maybe - just maybe - that you will help. I know that I have a lot to explain and fair number of things that I will need to attone for especially in the eyes of most of the family. But for now I'm hoping that you can set that aside. For now, I need your help ... they know where I am. No one back home knows that I'm still alive. Now you do, I sincerely hope that I can trust you with this information. I can't lose all that I've fought for - especially like this. I'm hoping that this reaches you before any prying eyes will see this and read it. With no true options to take but this one I just hope that this reaches you before it is too late.

As always wishing you well,

Your loving sister.

I sent my letter a week ago. Hoping and wishing that it isn't bad and hopeless news that keeps my brother from responding to my letter in way form or another ... or maybe his silence is his answer? I just don't know anymore!


	2. Chapter 2

As standard I don't own anything but my ideas.

Finally almost two months of waiting I have finally received an answer from bother ... while he stood at the front of my class looking like an almost exact replica of me. While everyone around me was stunned and while Hikaru and Kaoru turn and look at me with mirrored looks of shocked disbelief.

Until my closest brother in age to me, Jamie, stated to speak in a language that those around me had never heard before; "I was surprised that you would reach out to me knowing that there are siblings here in Tokyo."

Remaining in my seat I reply in the same strange, rarely spoken off the home island. "I couldn't risk them being targeted especially since one of them is pregnant."

A brief glimpse of shock passes his face and the echoing disbelief rings true in his "you know then." No question, no censorship, just the shock that someone outside the immediate fold of the family and medical staff outside of an iron clad gag order knows that our oldest sister carries the first of the next generation.

Switching to Japanese he asks to speak with me in private and if my rather disgruntled and shocked teacher would excuse me. Nodding mutely, I take the consent and quietly gather my belongings and walk out of the classroom. Blindly walking toward music room three and wondering how I can tell my family what caused me to leave and to tell him what caused me to reach out now since I've let the family believe I was dead for so many years.

Arriving at the music room I set my bag down and go into the back and habitually make a tea pot full of lemongrass jasmine tea. Before taking the tray and signaling to my, as of yet, patient brother to a nearby table and chairs, placing the tray in the center of the table I wait for us both to be settled before I begin to tell what happened all those years before.

"It was the day after mother's birthday. When I decided to get a book from the small library but before I was in the main space I stopped when I heard people yelling. It took a moment before I was able to recognize all of the voices. Mother and father were both there and the man that was at mother's party the night before – you know the one - the one that we were told to stay away from. Anyway I stopped and listened to them. Confused about most of what I was hearing and the rest just made me wonder: why was I so special? And why would anyone try to blackmail our parents? I didn't really understand why we were all so different back then. But I guess that is all mute now."

Pausing to take a drink of the freshly poured and lightly sweetened tea I continued. "Leaving before I was noticed I went and hid in the downstairs linen closet and tried to figure out what I was going to do for a time that seemed to stretch for hours on end. In reality it was about to hours later that I went and hunted down aunt Kotoko and uncle Ranka. And told them all I could understand about what I heard. Aunt Kotoko told me that they would keep me safe and that I would could live with them here in Tokyo. I didn't understand all the formalities of what was going to happen then. It took years before I knew all of what they did to make everyone believe that I was dead."

Interrupting me there he asked, "What did he have on mother and father?"

"I don't really remember. I remember something about if you don't sign this contract these will come out and it will destroy all that you've worked for. I just don't have any idea to what he was referring to." Continuing on after another drink of tea "I remember Kotoko taking a syringe from the medical room and taking a few vials full of blood and leaving for about twenty minutes. But I still don't know what she did to this day Ranka doesn't speak of it. Shortly after she came back we went to the airport and boarded a flight to here."

Pausing once again, thinking over what I had said over a bit more tea, and letting all of that sink in. I wondered how much of everything that happened that day that Ranka would understand. "Jamie," calling for his attention back to me instead of blindly staring out a nearby window, "how much do you think Ranka remembered about what happened back then?"

"We won't dwell on that for now. I do; however, need to know who knows who you really are."

"Haruhi, what does he mean by who you really are?" We'd been so busy talking that neither one of had noticed that the rest of the members of the host club had entered the room and heard who knows what of what come spewing out of my mouth.

Looking at my brother I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Laughing with a still haunted look in his eyes he gets up and says that he'll be in touch after he'd made a few inquires. Glancing at the time I was surprised that not only had the class that I'd left early was over but also the two subsequent ones as well ... where'd the time go?

Turning in the seat to look at the guys and looking at the looks on their faces I wasn't sure if our new found friendships would hold in the turbulent times ahead. Especially when I couldn't tell them everything – especially when Kyōya's suspicion that something was wrong had just been proven to be correct. I just hoped that none of the guys would do something foolish after they realized that Ranka was dead and had been for over a month.


	3. Chapter 3

As standard I own nothing but my ideas.

Listening to the echoes of Jamie's retreating steps I wonder why we were speaking in Japanese in an environment that everyone around could over hear this conversation. And ones that I wasn't prepared to explain what was going on. But since they heard about Ranka I guess I'll have to explain everything ... including about Ai. But I guess there is no beating around the bush at this point. Best to just have them sit all together and explain everything that I've been hiding from them.

Still sitting in the same chair that I'd already had one difficult mostly one sided conversation I said, "Have a seat guys." Quietly most of them did just that; however, not all of them are that easy to deal with.

When later than expected the over the top Tamaki went off. "Why has my daughter not told of us _him_? And why weren't we called to be introduced to him? Daughter why didn't you introduce us?"

In a monotone voice I once again said, "Have a seat guys." Getting up I took the tea tray and placed it by the sink in the back and returned with a new tray piled with a large steaming tea pot, seven matching tea cups, a sugar bowl, and a small creamer. Setting the tray down once again in the center of the table I went into the back once again and grabbed a small tray piled high with various treats from a new bakery that the club was trying.

Sitting down in the same chair I looked around at the males around me and wondered if I was really going to spill my past to them. But of course at this point I really had no other option - not when my family was going to be involved again. However, for a time maybe I can stall for a while longer. Gathering all of the cups in front of me I took the top off and removed the tea infuser from the pot and put it on the extra tea cup plate. And handing each three-quarters full cup and plate to each of the guys that sat around me that I'd gotten to know so well during the past several months.

"So I guess I had better start from the beginning shouldn't I?" Continuing to pour the cups full and passing them around until I had poured the last and placed it in front of me and put the pot back on the tray. "I guess I should start with the obvious I'm not an only child. That was Jamie he's about ten minutes older than me." I said with a soft smile on my face. "Jamie isn't my only sibling either. But for now he's all you need to be aware of." Glancing around once again and taking note of their faces I couldn't help but think will any of them still be my friend after this has come to a public head ... or will I even survive to see it that end?

With an emotionally thick voice I said, "Ranka's dead."

With no other explanation I got up from the table grabbed my bag and started to walk towards the now empty apartment that I once shared with Ranka ... my beloved uncle. The man that risked all and sacrificed everything he had to get me out. How I wish he was still here. Still here to help figure out a solution that would at least save Ai. Well maybe Jamie will have better solutions, then what contacts Ranka still trusted, to help figure something out that will have a better ending. Until then I hope the guys - mainly Kyoya - don't figure out who Jamie is and in the process find out who I really am.

I also hope that Kyoya doesn't corner and black mail me into telling him everything. But knowing Kyoya that's exactly what he's going to do. Hopefully emotionally breaking down won't be a part of that experience. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed a black stretch limo slowing to a stop along side me not much further than a block away from the school. These rich people sure do work fast! Turning I looked at the back passenger side window as the limo came to a stop and the window silently came down to reveal a recognizable dark haired head. Kyoya.

"Get in." With that the window rolled back up and the door opened. Rich bastard just assuming that I'll get in; it's not like I haven't walked this path many times in the past several months. Then in the distance the distinctive sound of thunder was heard as the rain suddenly began to pour all around the school area, the limo, and I included. Unfreezing from the shocked fear that had momentarily frozen me holding the door in preparation to closing it and instead jumped in scared and dripping water all over the heated leather seat that I now found myself sitting upon.

Settling into the seat that Kyoya had vacated with my abrupt entrance, closing the door, setting my school bag on the floor in front of my legs, I turned back towards the door and blindly stared out the window. That confrontation is going to happen sooner than expected. And here I'd been thinking that I this could be postponed long enough so that Ai would have a sitter during this instead of having to sense all the emotional unrest that is going to happen.

"Haruhi, how are you feeling?" I turned and was startled that not only was Huni-kun there but all the guys were there. Feeling as though drowning in grief is not a good thing to have happen even among a friend ... er friends.

Even more importantly I shouldn't start down this path knowing that I have to take care of Ai. "I need to get home."

Completely ignoring me Kyōya's driver continued to head towards the Ootori main compound. This isn't going to work the way think it's going to. At the next red light that the limo stopped I grabbed my bag and left the limo – the guys and all.

Heading towards home and towards my daughter hoping that when all this clears that she'll still be in care.


	4. Chapter 4

As standard I own nothing but my ideas.

Ok here's the deal I wasn't planning on having this finished until this weekend but since my brain was fried for school stuff I wrote it after my exam yesterday.

Tanaka = last name/surname

Kaede = first name

After walking for about five minutes towards home a limo pulled up and blocked the way that I'd been walking. Stopping I stared at the limo until the guys piled out and just shockingly staring at me. I don't get what the big deal was. I'd been in this situation for awhile now. I guess maybe it was because I hadn't intentionally told them. Maybe it's because not one of the guys figured it out. I just really don't know anymore.

"Will you take me home?" My only concession that I was willing to give them was such a simple question.

"Alright." That's all that Kyoya said before he got back into his limo, I followed suit, with the rest of the guys seemingly unsure how to act around me now.

When the limo pulled in front of what I know will soon become my ex home I walked instead of towards the stairs that headed to my apartment but towards a neighbor in the apartment below me. Knocking I waited until the widowed Tanaka Kaede opened the door, surprised that I was there so early and with all of these males behind me.

"She's asleep." Smiling gently I followed her into her warm, cozy apartment and went immediately towards Ai who was zonked on in overstuffed love seat. I went and picked her up gently trying to not wake up the sometimes cranky two year old. Grabbing the bag that was propped up against the front of the love seat. I looked up and quietly said thank you.

Walking out of her apartment Kaede gently closed the door behind me as I looked at the guys getting rather curious as to why I had a toddler in my arms. Going around the guys I went around them and then up the stairs to a now very empty apartment. Unlocking the door while seeming to juggle Ai and my school bag in one arm and unlock the door with the other. When a third arm entered the equation and took the key from my hand, I looked back and saw that the friend that had done so was Mori-kun. Smiling as he opened the door I entered first and went directly into my room and put Ai in her crib that occupied one corner of my room.

Going back into the living room area I stopped and looked at the men standing there and realized that it was going to be a very long night. With even longer days ahead - I hope Jamie is quick because I know once I really start talking Kyoya will start something into action fast!

"Have a seat." Going to the center table I knelt down by it and waited for the guys to do the same. Noticing as I did that Huni-kun was wearing bunny socks while everyone else was wearing black dress socks. An odd thing to notice at time like this but none-the-less I did. After everyone was still oddly quiet and settled. "Ask your questions without the drama," I said pointedly looking at the twins and Tamaki.

"How long has Ranka been dead?" Of course Kyoya would have to start with that just as the twins asked me in their surround sound fashion, "Who is the kid?"

"Ranka's been dead for almost five weeks now. And that 'kid' is Ai ... my daughter."

Still sitting there I waited for all hell to break loss. I didn't have long before Tamaki, the twins, and Huni all started in about the same time as the bombs that I'd dropped finally sunk in. I looked at the two that remained as quiet as the other four couldn't seem to get below a dull roar.

After what seemed like twenty minutes of the four very loud ones all over reacting at the same time it became possible to start to understand what they were saying. Looking around at the ever repeating questions I didn't bother to look at them as their questions bounced from of them to another to ask the same question.

"What do you mean she's your daughter?" "Why didn't you tell us about Ranka sooner?" "You have a daughter?" Over and over those and others were bounced around until I got bored with them. Cocking my head slightly towards my closed bedroom door I heard Ai start to make herself known and complain about the loud idiots in our home.

Sighing heavily I got up, opened my room to get her and let the sounds of Ai's screams be heard above the idiots before they shut up! Then heading towards the kitchen I grabbed a small glass container and a child's spoon I headed back towards the living room and sat back down in the spot that I had left. Only this time Ai was in my lap. Carefully opening the container I set it down and put the spoon in it and slid it closer to Ai and myself. Ai seeing the container with applesauce in it happily ate her snack as her angry tears slowly dried on her face and a smile slowly started to take over her expression.

"From now on can you guys not be yelling?" I asked rather darkly. With a once again happy Ai, I asked, "Next question?"

"How did Ranka die?" What do you know another friend with a hard question at least Mori-kun is showing his concern.

"Ranka died in a car accident. And don't bother trying to dig up anything on it – I doubt that you'll be able to you. Yes I mean you as well Kyoya. Beyond that at this point I can't tell you more."

"Who's the father?" Again Kyoya not pulling any punches that keep rapidly firing at me.

"It doesn't matter who the father was. He isn't in the picture. Nor will he or any of his family ever be in the future. Anything else any of you need to know right now?"

The twins turned and looked at each and then turned to look at me, "How many siblings do you have?"

Laughing at the rather absurd aspect of everything that they'd all learned this evening that those two devils would focus on that. "Didn't I already say something about that not being the issue right now? And if not let me say it now – my siblings or lack thereof siblings here or anywhere else isn't really a concern right now."

Thankfully at that point five cell phones all started going off almost in tandem. Turning I looked at a small clock on a nearby clock and say that it was after six. Normally long after the time that everyone would've been home after club activities. "You guys should be heading home."

With that I got up and headed for the kitchen with Ai in one arm and her bowl in my other hand. Setting it in the sink I pulled out Ai's highchair as the murmurs of the guys conversations softly made its way towards me and turning to the fridge I started to get things to make a small curry for Ai and myself. Hmmm … maybe if I hurry through dinner I can still get my homework done and figure out what the assignments that I missed in my afternoon classes were and do them as well.

Turning as I heard the guys troop towards I turned towards the cutting board on the counter and started chopping up the freshly washed produce. When Kyoya finally spoke, "You don't have to stay here … at the very least not alone."

Laughing quietly I spoke as the quiet once again descended on this apartment. "I'm never really guys. Not with friends like you, not with the memories that I'll never forget of loved ones gone, and especially not with Ai."

Not stopping and turning to see the looks that were surely on all the guys' faces I finished chopping the vegetables and started cutting the chicken. Quietly I heard six feet slowly turn away from the kitchen and head for the door. Without a 'goodbye' or an 'I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi' the door opened and gently closed a minute later. I didn't need to turn around to know who was left within this small apartment. The Shadow King was here to stay for awhile longer.

So what do you think? ... Am I writing for a creative outlet or someone actually reading this?


	5. Chapter 5

As standard I own nothing but my ideas.

:) Evil scenes keep coming to me … :( they're just a ways away.

And sorry for the delay – I'm taking a class that is kicking my ass! :( Two exams and a lab practical don't leave a lot of free time.

About five minutes later dinner was cooking and with nothing left to do there I turned around to confront him head on. And still standing there looking at Kyoya he continued to say nothing. The only noise to be heard in the entire apartment was the sound of gently simmering and Ai making happy sounds as she played with a small teddy bear. Going towards Ai I unbuckled and lifted her out of her highchair and grabbing the teddy bear. Walking towards Kyoya he stepped aside and let me pass and followed me while heading towards the small living room.

The following twenty minutes were filled with awkward questions that I had to gracefully tap dance around in not giving a straight answer. I don't remember ever seeing Kyoya so annoyed or angry before. Leaning forward Kyoya quietly said, "If you don't start talking in more than details I'll quadruple your debt."

Not nice! Thankfully at that point I needed to get up and check dinner. With a quirk of a dark eyebrow from across the way I left the living room and went into the kitchen that had temporarily turned into my mini reprieve. Stirring dinner and adding a few last minute herbs I shut off the rice and grabbed a couple of bowls from the cupboard. Dishing out some for everyone present, turning off this burner, and grabbing spoons on my way with the bowls in hand I set one in front of Kyoya and the other two far enough from Ai that she couldn't reach them on her own. Going back into the kitchen I got two glasses mostly full of cold water and Ai's sippy cup filled with diluted apple juice.

Handing one glass to Kyoya, putting Ai's cup in front of her, and finally setting my glass down as I sat back down. I pulled Ai onto my left leg to boost her closer to the table and make it easier for her to eat. Letting Ai's food cool a little longer I waited to start to eat myself and looked across the table once and quirked my eyebrow back as I saw my unexpected guess already enjoying his meal. Talk about table manners – not! Giving Kyoya a "gee thanks for waiting" look I then looked pointedly at Ai and quirked an eyebrow. When he didn't get I knew that he hadn't spent a lot of time around children. Must be nice being the youngest child; not that I'll ever know what that feels like although temporarily feeling like an only child was weird. However that is all in the past now.

Waiting a few more minutes before Ai and myself started to eat we sat quietly with the most movement coming from Kyoya as he continued to eat. Finally I deemed the food cool enough to eat so I started to feed myself and Ai. In between bites to myself and giving Ai spoonfuls I started to really talk. "Before I get into too much detail I need you to promise that you won't dig anything up and fill in the blanks. I don't need it advertised any more in where I am. Promise and then I'll start to talk. Your decision, can you take what I say and not bring any more trouble into this situation?"

Sitting there continuing to eat and finishing up what I'd given Ai and myself I stacked the bowls and spoons. Putting them far enough that Ai couldn't reach I got up and reached for them and taking the one that Kyoya had used and putting them in the sink. Running some warm water and some soap I let them soak and went back into the living room. "What's your decision Kyoya?" Standing there watching Ai trying to grab Kyoya's glasses and giggling when he'd take them back a small genuine smile touched my face for the first time since I heard about Ranka.

Taking out his phone he got up and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow after club hours and thank you for dinner." From there he headed for the door and heard him call driver and leave the apartment. Turning back to Ai I asked her what we were going to do. Her only response was to hold out her arms and say mama.

Picking up Ai and heading back to the kitchen I put away the leftovers and cleaned up the kitchen. Taking Ai into the bathroom I gave her a bath and put on her PJs. Tucking her into a crib that I know in the coming weeks will become just a thing of memory I thought of Ranka and thought how I was going to make this last. The bank account was fast dwindling, biting the inside of my upper lip I started to think maybe I could ask Jamie for enough money to last until everything is settled. Grabbing me school things and bag, I got a glass of water, turned on the radio, and settled into to do my homework. Hoping that I finish before its tomorrow, and having to face more questions because I know that the guys aren't just going to back off and sleep deprivation isn't going to make those any easier to handle.

The next morning started off as usual, getting up taking a shower, putting on all of my uniform except jacket and tie, getting up Ai and getting her ready to face the day. Making breakfast making sure she has everything in her bag to last through the day, finishing getting ready, grabbing both our bags and jackets, getting Ai putting on our shoes, and heading downstairs to drop her off once again at Tanaka's. Kissing her goodbye and making my way to school, thankful that there were no limos in sight.

After finally reaching classroom 1A I realized I'd gotten there later than usual - too much thinking and worrying on my way. The twins upon seeing me got up and stopped in front of me and asked in unison, "Why didn't you tell us?" Closing my eyes and sighing I went around them and headed to my seat. Just my luck I sit between them! Sitting down I waited for them to pounce once again as they were going to their seats (again not sitting in their assigned seats) we all waited for the teacher to arrive.

When she finally arrived she looked a little frazzled and surprised when she saw me sitting there. I didn't like that. She went to her desk and set down an arm load of things and made an announce, "We have a new student today. Please make him feels welcome." With that Jamie walked in to the class and the stunned room just kept looking between Jami e and me; it's so much fun to look so much like your brother – not! With that the twins said, "You two _really_ do look a lot like." Looking from one of the twins to the other I sarcastically said, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Smiling at the comment Jamie said, "Not nice Haru."

Smirking I asked in the language that Jamie and I grew up, "Who said I had to be nice to nosey twins?" Seeing the looks on the twin's faces was priceless especially since almost everyone in the room thought I was only fluent in Japanese. Switching back to Japanese I said, "Morning Jamie. What brings you to Ouran?"

Looking a little secretive he said, "You should know."

Ah he's acting as a body double.


	6. Chapter 6

As always I own nothing but my ideas.

Sorry for the delay – life and trying to finish up my pre-reqs don't leave a lot of time for a lot of things.

I don't know what Jamie found out. And the rat couldn't have told me he was planning on going to Ouran … how did he get through the admittance process so quickly? Quirking an eyebrow I asked, "How did you get admitted so quickly?"

"Who says it was quick?"

Damn it! That means more are coming. With everything that's happened since Ranka died I don't think I can take it if another person that I love were to be injured or killed because of me. Sighing I gave Jamie a look that spoke on many different levels that we were going to be speaking in private and that he wasn't going to like it!

After Jamie was seated three rows ahead of and a row over so that he was seated in front of Hikaru; the lecture started. And in all honesty she could have been speaking an ancient – and dead – language for all that I took from the lecture. The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur when I finally shook the shock enough I realized Kyoya was sitting across from me in the third music room.

Looking towards the back room and the clock I noticed that club hours were done and the room at a quick glance seemed to be clean and that we were the last ones there. Clearing his voice Kyoya in his matter of fact way simple said, "Tell me everything."

"OK." And over the next hour and a half I spilled about leaving my family and coming to live in Japan with my aunt and uncle. About how Kotoko hadn't died from an illness but instead that she'd been poisoned and how instead of getting the treatment that she needed to survive she chose to die to try and keep me safe for that much longer. And about how when Ranka had started to hear unsettling rumors about me he'd illegally left Japan so noone would have documentation of him leaving the country. How for almost two weeks prior to his death he'd been trying to figure out who was posing the threat against me. Sadly I don't know who was up to it since Ranka died three hours before he was supposed to check in. I didn't know for certain that he had died until almost three days later.

Silently sitting there and blinking as if in shock, Kyoya stood and told me that he was taking me home where I would pack for myself and Ai and at least for now I would be staying at the Ootori compound. It just proves how out of it that I really was that I didn't fight the order that Kyoya laid down. Didn't even bother to think how his siblings or dad would react to Kyoya moving me and my illegitimate daughter in.

Getting up after unloading so much, on someone that I haven't known all that long but someone that I know can handle the strain and pressure about what I've laid on his young shoulders I don't know what I plan on doing about this mess, I leave the third music room and head down to the Ootori limo that I know will be in front of the school. I vaguely recall that Kyoya followed me down and I barely registered when he entered the limo he carried two bags – later learning that he grabbed mine. After pulling up to the apartment complex that I have lived in for years it sinks in that this will be my last visit to a place I called home.

Going straight to my soon to be ex home I unlocked it and grabbed the suit cases out of my closet and packed mine and Ai's clothes and Ai's toys. When I reentered the living room Kyoya stood there with a maid that I remember seeing from the Ootori mansion there playing with Ai. After asking me if I was done and hearing not quite yet Kyoya noticed the hat box looking thing in my left hand and quirks an eyebrow until he saw me kneel in front of the memorial shrine of Kotoko in the corner of the living room. I bowed my head for a minute and then cleared off the pictures and mementos that have collected there over the years and carefully arranged them in the hat box; a box that already held pictures and mementos from a shrine that I had been slowly building for Ranka in the past several weeks.

Frowning at noticing this Kyoya helped me up, grabbed a bag, signaled the maid to collect Ai and a bag and headed towards the front the door. Upon exiting the apartment and once again entering the limo did I get to interact with Ai for the first time since early that morning. A few minutes later the trunk closed and we were all off to the Ootori mansion. At the time I didn't know if I was ready for my life to change to this degree but I did know that my life could no longer function how it had been. Not too long later I realized that we were pulling up in front of our destination and yet more maids were there. Waiting to collect our bags and do anything else that would be required.

Exiting the limo with Ai in my arms and Kyoya exiting on the other side, the maid from earlier was already waiting for the trunk to open to begin collecting the few suit cases and other miscellaneous items up to what at least for the time being would be our home. Suddenly a thought of Jamie popped up into my head and a brief thought of "how am I going to explain?" settled there before rushing away like a leaf caught in winds that mirrored that found with F4 tornado winds. The time for explanations and headache inducing topics will have to wait until the emotionally drained exhaustion has gone away.


	7. Chapter 7

As always I own nothing but my ideas.

At this point Haruhi is 14.

The next morning I woke and it took a few minutes for me to remember what turned out to be a day spent mostly in an emotionally exhausted haze. To find myself in a guest room and walking to a window I found myself to be on the second floor. Huh I don't remember going upstairs and I don't remember how I got into this room. Turning from the window I turned and headed towards the door closest to me. It was the in suite bathroom - that was bigger than my old bedroom – rich bastard. Looking at the counter I found my meager collection of face care products and make up.

Walking out of the bathroom and leaving the door ajar I opened the next door and found a prominently dark room. Except for a small night light emitting a soft pale blue light; wondering if Ai was in this room I walked up to the bed bare foot and gently moved off the occupant's head and discovered my still sleeping daughter bundled in the blankets like a caterpillar. Smiling softly I gently loosened the blankets around her and left to take a shower and get ready for school. Thirty minutes later I heard a knock on my door and a female calling out to me to wake up. Shaking my head I tightened my tie and went and opened the door to see who it was and like I had suspected a uniformed maid stood before.

Shaking my head slightly I asked, "Is Ai up yet?" Receiving a negative response I thanked the maid that looked to be only a few years older to me I went and woke up Ai. Opening the blinds and letting in the strong morning light I heard Ai groan and rustling blankets. Turning around I saw my sometimes hard to wake daughter rolling over and pulling the blankets over her head. Chuckling and going back to the bed I took the edge of the blankets and tossed it towards the end of the bed. Looking at Ai I had to fight not to laugh as she gave me sleep hazy death glare.

"Time to get up sweetie."

"No!"

Laughing I picked her up and brought her to my in suite bathroom where her things had been placed as well as mine. Twenty minutes later Ai was dried and dressed and ready to go down for breakfast. Grabbing my uniform jacket and school bag Ai and I went downstairs to see what the day was going to hold. Breakfast passed by quickly with only the eldest Ootori and Kyoya also at the table. I sat next to Ai and remained predominantly quiet unknowing of what was or might have been said yesterday.

And as realizing that the senior Ootori looked from Ai to me and then said, "We'll take this evening Haruhi."

After he had left I turned to Kyoya, "What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"We'll talk after club. Until then Ai has a uniform hanging in the closet. Hurry up and get her changed and we'll go."

"Uniform for what?"

"Ai's been enrolled in the preschool on campus."

Rich bastard! "Do I want to know how that was arranged so quickly?" Smirking he pushed up his glasses and just as quickly the smirk was gone.

Going back upstairs and changing Ai we descended the stairs once again. This time with Ai wearing a cute butter cream and white dress, with white stockings, and brown dress shoes. Grabbing my jacket that someone had put on a hanger and hung off the banister and putting it on and grabbing my bag that was set below it and grabbing Ai's hand we all excited the mansion and entered the limo and set off for Ouran.

"Is there any paperwork anything along those lines that I need to deal with for Ai's entrance?" Receiving a quirk of and eyebrow was the only response I received as Kyoya continued to go through his ever present business folder. Yeah what was I thinking? Of course there won't be – the Ootori name goes a long ways. Then again if the superintendent got involved who knows what will happen.

"Where do I take her?" Instead of answering he took a manila envelope and handed it to me. Taking out the thirty or so pages that were contained; the top page was Ai's acceptance letter. The following twelve pages contained Ai's paperwork that would need to be filled out before she would be allowed to join her class – oh joy. Shaking my head I don't even bother to comment on this turn of events.

"Mommy," Ai said in the ancient tongue, "why do I get to start now?"

Continuing on in the ancient tongue, "Because Kyoya arranged for you to be admitted."

Grabbing a pen from my bag I began filling out the copious amount of paperwork that faced me. When we arrived at the school twenty minutes later I was still on the third page. We all exited the limo and then Ai and I went to the superintendent's office. Taking the strap out of my bag I put if over my left shoulder picked up Ai and set her on my left hip and continued to hold the paper in my right hand. Entering the school I received a number of looks from students and faculty that I knew. Ignoring the questions and looks I went up to the fourth floor and entered the superintendent's outer office.

"Is he available?" I asked his secretary.

"He's in with someone and will be for another half or so Haruhi."

Huh, she remembers me. Sitting down in a chair and then putting Ai in the chair next to me I continued the paperwork. When the inner office door finally opened I was surprised to see the senior Ootori exiting and closing the door behind him.

"Haruhi," that was all he said as he continued out of the office completely. I get the feeling that he wasn't here because of Kyoya. Going back to the paperwork that still needed to be finished before either of us could go to class I was startled out of my focus when I saw the superintendent standing before and trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sensei I didn't see you." Smiling he gestured for me and Ai to enter his office. After settling Ai down in one chair and putting my bag down on the floor I sat down with the now almost complete paperwork in my lap.

Sighing he again, "This most me Ai."

Smiling I turned to the chair next to me and the weirdly extremely well behaved girl next to me. "Yes."

"Haruhi I've been informed from a few members of the Ootori family that Ai is your daughter. She's three years old. Haruhi how old were you when Ai was …"

"I was eleven start to finish. I need your word that what I say in here won't go anywhere else. Nothing written, nothing said about this conversation."

Looking a bit concerned he said "ok."

"The long and the short of it simply put is that I was raped. And with everything that was going on at the time medical care really wasn't an option for over a week later. A few weeks after that I found out that I was pregnant; I couldn't stand the thought of aborting my child. So I was homeschooled that year. To prevent a lot of questions when I started to show a false positive of TB was entered into my medical files. Kotoko acted as my tutor. Not that I was really left on my own for any length of time for about year at this point. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Sitting there looking as though he was just told that the Hiroshima bombing was nothing more than mass hysteria he didn't look as though he remembered how to speak. A few minutes later he asked, "Why didn't you give her up?"

"She's my family, my daughter and if that had gotten out which is inevitable … I didn't want that life for her. So I kept her. Our neighbors were told that Ai was their niece although in reality she was their great niece."

Nodding his head and looking completely confused he asked, "Are you done with the paperwork?"

"I'm on page eleven."

Smiling he asked me, "Of which set?"

Shocked I quickly looked through the rest of the pages on my lap and then felt like crying. Everything except the first page and the last five pages needed to be filled out. "The first."

Smiling in sympathy of the work ahead of me he told about a conference room in the elementary school that I could use to finish up the paperwork and that the first set went to his secretary, the second went to the elementary school director, and the last went to the nurses office.

Sighing heavily, I stood and heard the bell to signal that first period had ended. Collected everything I'd brought in and got Ai off the chair and headed for the door. Stopping suddenly I turned, "Why is Ai here today?"

"Testing."

"In uniform?"

"Haruhi, she's your daughter. The testing is just a formality. And her picture will be taken after the paperwork has been handed in. Come see me this afternoon after all the paperwork is done."

Turning back to the door, opening it and walking through; just before I'd shut the door I heard, "Oh and Haruhi your teachers aren't expecting you in class today."

Great missing two days in a row.


	8. Chapter 8

As always I own nothing but my ideas.

Ok I know there has been a – rather obnoxious – gap since my last update; however, I have still been thinking where this story will be going so yay! On the other hand yes this one is brief, the next is longer :D but going beyond that I haven't written it up but I do know what will happen. So it's just about finding enough time to type it all out. :P

Story time …

Walking out of the superintendent's office the day still felt a bit surreal. The knowledge of my daughter was coming out. Very few people knew about her actually being my daughter before this week started. Now its Thursday and soon all of my classmates and beyond will now know that I have a child. A child that is almost three years old; I would have felt a lot better about the knowledge of Ai coming out if I'd been sixteen. Then my family couldn't interfere to nearly the same degree as they can now. Shaking my head Ai and I descended the stairs of the crowded stairwell taking out my phone I realized that third period would be starting in five minutes … I wish I hadn't gotten out of my bed this morning!

Exiting the high school and heading towards the elementary school I wondered how Kyoya had gotten Ai into a program that was designed for three to five year olds. Then again there is the Ootori name being thrown in there. And the fact that the superintendent does like me – and that my entry exam scores were the highest in the school's history maybe that was also a factor. Before entering the elementary school I stopped, knelt down, and looked Ai in the eyes. "Baby while were here I need you to only speak in Japanese."

"Ok mommy." Ai normally isn't anywhere near that complaint but I knew she could sense my nervousness going into this situation.

I did say it was brief, right?!


	9. Chapter 9

As always I own nothing but my ideas.

Walking into the elementary school holding Ai's hand we saw a tall, thin woman in a conservative suit. Apparently the superintendent called over to let her know that we were coming. Nodding at her she smiled in her understanding and turned and walked up the stairs behind her. Bending down and turning slightly I picked up Ai without losing stride and without getting too far behind the long legged woman in front of us. Going up the stairs the woman's dress shoes made soft echoing sounds in the empty halls and stairwell. Towards the end of the hall on the left of the stairs was large waiting area with a window that looked over the part of the grounds that all three buildings shared.

Staring out the window for several minutes I hear Ai climbing into a chair and fidgeting around in an unfamiliar dress. A rustling skirt sound that I had gotten very familiar with during my time at Ouran. Hearing the echo of someone's shoes coming towards me I don't turn around I just stand there and contemplate how my life wound up here and hoping that things continue to go my way … for me and my daughter's sakes. Hearing someone stop and then clear their throat a few feet away from me I turn and see that the superintendent followed us over. Smiling slightly I turn quickly towards the sounds of someone else quickly walking towards us. I signaled to Ai to get off the chair I started to fully realize that neither of us had or will have a "normal" upbringing.

I didn't know whether or not the person that would now be in charge of Ai's education knew anything of our background but I knew Tamaki's father wouldn't betray my trust – not after confirming what he'd already suspected. After a little chit chat between these men they both turned and looked at me. Ai's testing time had officially begun. The first test for someone her age was to test for separation anxiety. Kneeling down in front of Ai I gave her a hug and in a language that wouldn't be grasped if overheard I told her to good and that I'd see her during host time that afternoon. Letting go and standing back up I nodded at the men before us and asked the superintendent "what next?"

Telling my daughter to come with him Ai turned and looked at me. I told her to go with Mr. Kimura. Trust with strange men would not come easily for either us – but it was something that we could both work on. Nodding her she turned towards him and started walking without hesitation and not turning back to look at me. Standing and watching my daughter walk away I wasn't sure whether I could trust the security here; whether I trusted them to keep my daughter – my family – safe. "That won't be counted against her," saying that he turned and walked away.

Sighing softly I knew had hours to kill before hosting time began and wondered what I would do all day. When a woman in heels stopped next to me holding a clip board and told me to follow her. I guess Ai wasn't the only one going through interviews today. Sighing once again I prepared for the bulk of the rest day going into interviews and tests that I had already gone through with my acceptance. By the time hosting time was getting near I was slightly horse from talking so much and not at all surprised how much over lapped what my acceptance and Ai's acceptance processes were like.

Ai was waiting in the same area and on the same chair as that morning when I was finally done with my part of her acceptance. Jumping off the chair she ran over to me and I picked her up. She latched on and then I started the walk over to the high school and the music room that had become so familiar and comforting at the same time. Bouncing Ai a bit as I jogged up the stairs to the third floor and heading to the left I continued to bounce Ai a bit just to hear a giggle I knew would stop sooner rather than later. Entering the music room I noticed that Kyoya was already there and typing away at his computer and quirking an eyebrow at me turned back to typing. Putting Ai down on a chair in an area that I normally hosted at I went into the back room and filled the water warmer and turned it on. Collecting five tea trays I put a tea pot on each one and then put a different number of cups and saucers depending on which host or hosts it would go with. Grabbing tea balls and filling them with the tea flavor of the day I put one in each tea pot. Grabbing five smaller trays and putting the correlating number of snack plates and necessities and then going in and putting treats and sweets on a small platter with each getting a pair of tongs and a cake server.

Hearing the rest of the guys come into the music room I turned and started toward the main part of the room. When I heard Ai call someone stupid and then the twins sound like they were both going to break a rib from laughing so hard. Shaking my head I cocked my head toward Kyoya and asked "Do I want to know?"

"He called her granddaughter." That simply and I knew it was Tamaki. Shaking my head again I barely heard the door open and saw the incoming flood of female class mates. Sighing I turned and went back into the back room. Getting the service cart from the corner, filled up the tea pots with hot water and put them on cart. Once the cart was full I distributed them to the right tables and then put the cart back into the back room. When I arrived back at my table my first group of girls were interacting with my daughter I smiled seeing Ai acting like a typical little girl.

Going to my chair that Ai was currently occupying I picked her up and put her on lap. The barely three year old girl was still being stared at by more than the girls around me but girls that were visiting other hosts as well. "Ok everyone has a starring problem today … nice to know." After saying that a few stopped starring but others continued on and some that had stopped starring still didn't stop looking. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here. Maybe it would have been better if I'd taken her to our new home. Well at least to the Ootori compound. Hearing the door to the music room open I turned, if only to get a small reprieve from the stairs, and saw all of my fraternal siblings in the doorway. Giving Jamie the evil eye I got up with Ai in my arms and went towards the brothers that were so much like me in appearance.

My brothers couldn't stop staring at me with Ai. I guess it was still possible to shock even those that had grown up in the Isle. "So what did Jamie tell you?" starting to hear grumbles laced with shock and anger I shook my head and headed into the back. Unfortunately we weren't to have the few minutes of privacy that I thought we needed. Instead all the guys that I had grown close over the past several months piled in after us. Sighing I knew I wasn't going to be able to get them to leave us alone. Hmm … so easy how that terminology changes; just last week "us" was the other hosts and I and yet today my life had reverted back to "us" and "them." This wasn't what I wanted when I contacted Jamie for aid!

I found it weird that the other hosts followed my brothers and I into the back because they already knew about Ai. Maybe they just couldn't get used to the fact that I' a mother. Either way what I had to say wouldn't be said in Japanese; while fully knowing that we weren't supposed to speak the ancient language off the Isle I couldn't not speak the language that I was born into. Quirking an eyebrow and looking at the hosts I began speaking in a language that I needed to stop speaking in front of them.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Ai is three and really I don't need to explain what that means. No you aren't the only ones from the Isle that know about her. No I'm not going to tell you who else knows. No I'm not going to tell you who the father is. No I'm not going to tell you much about that point in my life. Going beyond that there really isn't all that much to say but this: you endanger my daughter and we _will_ have more than words."

After saying that I walked towards my brothers and as they parted I saw the expressions of the host members. Soon to be men and yet known of them scare. Hmm … maybe I really am in a place that I can stay; a place that hopefully I won't have to hide for much longer. Looking at each host looking them in the eyes one by one I started to wonder if it was smart calling for aid. I'd known that in all likelihood that Jamie would help. I just hadn't realized that when I'd done that he would endanger all of us. Seeing the "other" guys standing in the doorway and seeing some of the guests starting to come to the door I knew we made a striking image. The host's backs – thankfully blocking most of the view – than me and then six more that looked exactly like me.

Sighing and looking down I saw my daughter walking towards me and making her way through the crowd that was forming at the door. Smiling a little as she came to stand in front of me and hold her arms up and then rather bluntly said in the ancient language "up." Maybe I'd started teaching her to young. But how do you explain to a three year old that it isn't ok to speak a language that she had grown up hearing me speak or mutter all her life? How can I deny her that bit of heritage that I can give her without feeling as though I'm endangering her?!


End file.
